Rose vs McCree
Overwatch vs Elsword! Which revolver-slinging badass will take the victory in this duel to the death? In a dry, abandoned town near Route 66... Pew! PTING! Pang! Ex-Overwatch Agent Jesse McCree stood there, shooting at some empty beer bottles, before stowing away his revolver, and started walking away from the site... the place was utterly deserted, there was absolutely no reason why anybody would go here nowadays, yet, there he was... wasting his time, shooting bottles.... Pow! Whoosh! Click! (Opening riff of Red Vs Blue Revelation- Agent Tex) A bullet was fired in front of him from out of nowhere and he immediately pointed his Peacekeeper revolver at the source, before him was a young blonde woman dressed in black, her revolvers attached to blades and chains, one pointed right at him.... (Call of Juarez Bound in Blood OST - Mexico fight) They stared each other down, both fired one shot, before ducking towards the nearest cover they could find. Behind a nearby fence, McCree reloaded and clutched his Peacekeeper, before popping out and firing a single shot that barely grazed the shoulder of a peeking Rose, who ducked back behind a wall. McCree started running towards the wall that she'd taken cover behind, before peeking the corner and fanning the hammer down the alleyway. All 6 shots hit the floor, Rose was gone, appearing moments later behind McCree,weapon raised. McCree barely managed to dodge the incoming bullet from behind him by rolling forwards, firing another shot behind him which Rose managed to avoid, ducking behind a corner, swinging around a chain... Snapping his fingers in frustration, McCree threw out a grenade that blew up in midair, blinding the markswoman that stood behind the corner. Before delivering a kick to the torso that sent her flying backwards. McCree fired his Peacekeeper again, the shot narrowly being dodged by Rose, who pulled out her chain and swung it in a wide arc, this was the Chain Snatch, it wrapped itself around McCree's leg, sending him flying towards her. Thinking quickly, McCree delivered a backwards turning kick to Rose's face, who barely managed to jump out of the way, drawing her revolvers, she fired three times at McCree, who dodged out of the way with each bullet. Once more, she swung the Chain, dashing to the ground and performing a massive slash that sent McCree flying backwards. She then drew both her guns and began to fire incessantly at her opponent. McCree managed to lay low, avoiding all the shots while making a rapid advance, before punching Rose in the face, who rolled backwards. Seeing that her opponent had begun his advance again, Rose managed to do a turning kick to the face, before following up with 3 more upward kicks, and finally tossing a grenade which sent McCree flying in the air, on his way down, however, McCree was met with a literal tornado boots to the face, before tumbling backwards after he was hit by Rose's flying knee. McCree skidded across the ground, drawing his Peacekeeper and fanning the hammer at Rose, who rolled backwards. The bullets hitting the ground behind her. Rose threw her chain again, straight, however, McCree rolled under the attack, firing again, Rose tried to dodge, but the bullet ended up hitting her right hand, which now bled from the bullet wound. McCree took this as a chance, running up to Rose, and throwing her against a wall, before delivering a brutal kick to the stomach and an elbow to the face. Rose began seeing double, drunkenly grasping for her gun's blade and eventually getting a grip, she picked it up and swung it, slashing McCree in the face, creating a visible scar. Her composure regained, she grabbed her chain and stomped into the ground, covering herself in a light yellow flame. (1:37) Swinging the chain around in a wide arc, Rose delivered multiple powerful slashes to the mechanical cowboy. Before jumping into the air and executing one last powerful slash, sending McCree flying into a wall, then he was pulled back in again, into a powerful side kick from Rose. Rose followed up with a flurry of kicks, before delivering a final upwards kick that launched McCree upwards before slamming into him full force. Rose gripped her chains once more, and swung them in a vicious and wide red-and-gold spiral. McCree, being unlucky enough to be caught in this attack, was thrown around like a ragdoll, before finally being pulled in and sent flying several feet back from a massive blast from Rose's guns... (music ends) Rose walked away, thinking her opponent was dead. However... (The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly OST- The Trio) McCree was in pain, the taste of his own blood covering his mouth, massive slash marks were engraved in his torso but nonetheless, he arose. One arm... One elbow on the floor, a knee rose up, his hands off the ground, and finally his knees. Spitting on the ground, McCree sheathed his revolver, looked his adversary in the eye, and began to glow.... TONG A bell chimed behind McCree, as Rose turned her head to see her opponent was still standing. Putting her revolvers away as well, they stared each other down. One of them was going to die today. God forbid it be themselves... *** "Well...well...well... wouldj'a look at the time?" TONG "My time-a day" TONG "heh...." TONG "It's high noon...." (1:38) The two fighters circled each other slowly, every step bringing more and more tension than the last. A dusty wind blew in a sandstorm, tumbleweeds started to fly in like hail, however, they simply continued circling one another, not so much as even a blink changed their expression.... They passed each other, but continued walking. McCree looked behind him, only to find Rose's eyes still glaring at him like a hawk, they both continued their paths, until reaching a point where they both turned around, facing each other once more... McCree but his hand over his revolver, just barely touching it, as Rose did the same, the sun still beating down on them both, but the heat seemed to be nonexistent. A single slip of the finger meant instant death... which is why they were both looking for it in their opponents...they were ready to draw at even the lightest abnormality... ... ..... ........ DRAW!!! BLAM!!! A single second seemed an eternity... The sound of the shot echoed throughout the empty space... one shot was fired... whose...? The two fighters, as if frozen in time, stood with revolvers out. Still staring each other down, until one of them drew their final breath... Cling! A weapon dropped... McCree's peacekeeper. A bullet had gone straight through his head, and he was killed before he even knew what had happened. He dropped to the floor, and lay miserably in a pool of his own blood. Rose simply put away her revolver and walked away without a single word. DBX!Category:EPKingMaster Category:Gun Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:RPG vs Shooter themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs